


Birdsong

by Tantrix



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Swearing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Yaoi, lowkey kinda gay, or at least an attempt at fluff, self-conscious birb, sonjet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantrix/pseuds/Tantrix
Summary: Jet wasn't a singer, in fact he wasn't far off being the antithesis of a singer. With a sound mind, the hawk never consciously chose to sing in front of anybody, not even Sonic, lest he abandon his carefully cultivated tough guy attitude. On the occasions he had gotten drunk enough to erase the self-consciousness within him it was generally agreed that, not for lack of trying, he just didn't have the vocals for it. With all this in mind, the sapphire hedgehog was very confused by what he heard next.
Relationships: Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Birdsong

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is the first fiction that I've ever written to completion. as such it is likely terrible. But thank you very much for checking it out
> 
> and also I obviously don't own any of the characters in this story.

The center of the city was not a place the sun tended to visit often. It's rays scarcely slipped between the gaps in tall buildings to cast pleasant sunshine on the city's inhabitants, but this morning was the exception. It seemed the stars had aligned to shoot a beam of warmth directly between the cracks in one hedgehog's blinds with the sole purpose of irritating him.

Sonic was roused from his sleep when the waves of heat on his face became too much for even him to sleep through. Honestly, what right did it have to do that on a saturday morning? He turned himself over on the mattress to escape the sun and, seizing the opportunity, to get an armful of his lover. Only, there was nobody beside him.

Jet was not a singer, in fact he wasn't far off being the antithesis of a singer. With a sound mind, the hawk never consciously chose to sing in front of anybody, not even Sonic, lest he abandon his carefully cultivated tough guy attitude. On the occasions he had gotten drunk enough to erase the self-consciousness within him it was generally agreed that, not for lack of trying, he just didn't have the vocals for it. With all this in mind, the sapphire hedgehog was very confused by what he heard next.

From across their apartment, Sonic could faintly make out a soft chirping drifting from their kitchen. Rising slightly from his grogginess, the twittering assembled into something more than just random noises, something... melodic?

After fully waking with the aid of some cold water to his face and stretching, the blue blur began a stealthy, painfully slow approach.

As he approached the kitchen door, he finally caught sight of his emerald hawk. Jet, unaware of the speedster ogling him, was standing before the cooker absent-mindedly. He had yet to adorn his boots or gloves, no need at this point in the morning, but wore a plain white apron that accentuated the small patch of cloudy feathers on his chest. He closed his eyes while he waited for the pan to heat up, and focused on the rhythmic tune emanating from his beak.

The melody was unlike any music Sonic had ever taken Jet to enjoy. Soft and slow, somewhat suave and conveying an elegance that was rarely associated with the bird.

Sonic's heart was swimming in a cocktail of surprise, pride, intrigue, excitement and above all adoration. Slowly, he crept toward the unsuspecting hawk, making absolutely sure not to give himself away until-

"H-Hey!"

Within seconds, Sonic had placed both his hands on Jet's waist and rested his chin on the birds shoulder, taking him by surprise

Jet's reaction slid through the various layers of his personality, first releasing a startled squak for just a moment, before shifting into a mean snarl and eventually, upon identifying his sapphire hedgehog behind him, huffing and turning his attention firmly away from the blue blur.

"Hey birdie" the hedgehog mumbled, teasing his lover with the title he begrudgingly accepted.

"Of course you wake up at a reasonable time on the one day I attempt to surprise you" grumbled Jet, trying his best to deflect whatever it was he knew Sonic was just waiting to tease him for.

"Aww, you did all this for me?" Sonic cooed, he wrapped his arms fully around the hawk and planted a small kiss on the back of his head for emphasis. Jet tried very hard to not look like he was enjoying this.

"Don't get presumptuous, hedgehog". His motivation for cooking breakfast for Sonic was obvious but there was no way in hell Jet was going to let the sapphire hedgehog win this easily.

"I never took you for such an excellent whistler Jet" remarked Sonic. There it was, the sting the hawk knew was coming.

"I guess now that you're done snoring your head off you can wash up after I'm done..." Jet threatened. He poured some of the pancake batter into the now scorching pan and sighed "...and no, I'm not a good whistler, don't be a dumbass"

Jet broke free from his hedgehog as he went to fetch some plates and cutlery. The speedster was perplexed by the hawk's chagrined response.

"Are you kidding me? It was spectacular, I never realised you were so musical". This seemed to slip between the cracks in the emerald birds attitude and get him thinking. He turned to face Sonic, and gazed straight into the hedgehogs verdant eyes, a guaruntee of his authenticity.

"Are you for real hedgehog? Or are you just punking me?". Jet's irises wouldn't let up, focusing solely on the eyes of his lover as he awaited the response.

Not that it was a particularly long wait, without a seconds hesitation Sonic responded. "Of course I'm being serious, why would I lie to you?".

With this the eye contact broke, Jet's eyes fell to the floor and twisted around to return his attention to breakfast.

"I've never let anybody hear me whistle before." By now the birds façade had disappeared entirely, the hedgehog had won. "I've never been confident in whether it sounded good, and I already hate my singing voice and all so I didn't want to risk it"

Sonic took the opportunity to place another quick smooch on Jet's temple. By now a healthy red glow was partially visible beneath the hawk's viridescent feathers.

"Well I thought you were beautiful, you ought to whistle more often" Whispered the hedgehog. Jet looked at him, one of his rare smiles had been plastered over his face. The hawk had to stand on his tiptalon to gently peck Sonics forehead with the tip of his beak, the closest to a kiss Jet could manage.

The next few moments passed with Jet whistling a brief but jolly tune, finishing up the first pancake and serving it. Sonic merely stood behind him, listening along delightedly.

"There you are, now take it somewhere where you won't bother me hedgehog" the hawk smirked as he pushed the plate towards the hedgehog.

"As you wish, bird brain". Sonic was halfway to the kitchen table when he heard his hawk call out again.

"Hey pincushion". He turned to face Jet. "Love you"

Sonic grinned. "Love you too, Birdie"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for reading through this catastrophe. Any critiscism is not only welcomed but encouraged, as I'd appreciate feedback that can help me improve my work. Have a nice day everybody :)


End file.
